


Secret Santa

by girlsonffilm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie baby, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonffilm/pseuds/girlsonffilm
Summary: Buck and Eddie didn’t know how hard raising a kid would be as firefighters. Well at least not a baby.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For Orion

“Maddie?” Buck said to his sister over coffee, “how do you do it?”

“Do what?” She asked. 

“Raise a baby and still manage to live like a normal human being?” His life had gotten so hectic after having a baby he didn’t know how to handle himself.

“Well, we alternate who takes night shifts,” Maddie explained. “I take them when he works nights obviously but then otherwise we go back and forth.”

“Maddie, you are the strongest woman I know.” Buck said. 

“I know,” Maddie laughed.

Buck laughed back, “No seriously, you survived so much and you’ve lived through enough for 3 people and you still manage to raise Edward and keep a stable job, congrats on getting back to work by the way, and I’m just so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too Evan,” she grabbed his hands. “You went through so much as a kid, you powered through it all and even though you had your phases, you were always the bright little boy I grew up with. And I’m so proud of you for raising those kids. Charlotte is going to grow up in such a loving home, and Chris is so lucky to have found you.” 

“Thank you Mads, and I promise I’ll stop being mad at you for naming your baby after my husband.” Buck laughed “At some point.” 

“I swear I didn’t mean to.” Maddie joked. “We forgot about the whole ‘Edmundo, Eddie’ and ‘Edward, Eddie’ thing.”

“Alright whatever, you can just tell me you love Eddie more than me.” Bucks phone interrupted the conversation. “Hello?” He talked indistinguishably for a few moments before muttering out a “alright I’ll see you soon thank you.” 

“What’s up?” Maddie asked.

“Carla has to leave for a family emergency so I have to head home.” He set the money for his half of the bill on the table. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

In the car he called Bobby to let him know that he wouldn’t be able to come in that day. 

“It’s fine Buck,” Bobby told him over the phone “I know you think you don’t need to, but have you thought of taking a parental leave?” 

“Me and Eddie talked about it a lot but neither of us saw it fit.” Buck started to regret that decision. 

~~~~~~

“Papa!” Chris yelled when Buck came in the house.

“Hey buddy!” Buck picked Christopher up.

“Charlotte wouldn’t stop crying after you left.” Chris said. “Until she fell asleep, she’s still asleep now. Bye bye Carla!” 

“Goodbye boys.” Carla whispered to them, “remember you have to be quiet while the baby is sleeping.”

“Oh yeah.” Chris said.

“Thank you Carla, I wasn’t expecting to have to work today I’m so sorry.” Buck said hugging her.

“It’s fine, you know how much I love these kids.” She put on her jacket. “You should try taking a longer break from work, I know you don’t want to but, I’d suggest it. I know I didn’t want to but after taking some time off for my son, I felt so much better as a parent.” 

“Thank you Carla.” 

~~~~~~

“Hi baby,” Buck picked up the baby from her crib. “I’m sorry I left you, I’ll never do it again.”

“Promise?” Chris asked, “I mean, I’m fine with you going to work.” 

“Chris, do you think I should take a break from work?” They both sat on the rocking chairs near Charlottes window.

“I’d love it!” Chris laughed. “Cause it’s summer, and we can go to the zoo, and the park, and get a doggy!” 

“You think so?” Buck laughed. He swore he felt Charlotte laugh too.

“Can we get a doggy?” Chris asked. “A small one, like Charlie?” 

“I’d have to ask your dad but I’m thinking no for now.” Buck replied. 

Chris pouted, “puppy.” He made grabby hands at Buck like he could magically make one appear.

“How about mac and cheese for lunch?” Buck suggested, “would that make up for it?” 

“Can we eat in the living room?” Chris loved eating in the living room, especially since Eddie was so against it.

“Don’t Tell Daddy.” Buck walked out to the kitchen.

“Yay!” Chris bounced into the living room. “Can I play with Charlie?” 

“Yeah buddy you just have to be careful with her.” Buck said “remember the rule?”

“Make sure I be gentle.” Chris said. 

“Good job buddy. Go play!” 

“Yay!” Chris ran to go get his trucks. 

“Hey bud, she’s a little too small to play with trucks, you wanna try to play with her toys?” Buck didn’t want the 1 year old to get hurt.

“Oh,” Chris said saddened. “Ok.” 

“Don’t be sad buddy, if you do a good job playing I’ll let you feed her lunch.” Buck suggested.

“Yay!” 

~~~~~~

After lunch Chris suggested they go to the mall. 

“Why do we need to go to the mall?” Buck asked 

“I wanted to go to the game store and get a new video game. And we can go to the store and get Charlie a new toy!” Chris said.

“Ok” Buck contemplated for a moment. “Let me ask dad and if he says yes we can go.” 

“Really?” Chris’s face lit up. “That Never works on Daddy!” He ran to his room to get his shoes.

Buck called Eddie. “Hey babe,”

“Is something wrong with the kids?” Eddie sounded panicked.

“No babe, the kids are fine.” Buck chuckled. “I wanted to know if you’d be okay with me taking the kids to the mall? Chris wants a new video game, and maybe I’ll take them to the park afterward.” 

“Oh well I get off at 2:30 if you’d want me to meet you at the park?” Eddie suggested.

“I’d love that.” Buck said. “I love you. Goodbye babe.” 

“Goodbye my love.” Eddie hung up the phone. 

“Chris!” Buck called. “After the mall we’re gonna meet daddy at the park.” 

“Yay! I can play on the swings!” Chris jumped up and down. “Can you push me really high again?” 

“Of course buddy.” 

“Thank you Papa.” 

Buck stood in shock for a moment. Chris had never called him that before. He’s a dad, a dad of two beautiful children.

~~~~~~

“You have a beautiful daughter.” The cashier at old navy said. “Your wife must be beautiful.” 

“Well my boyfriend is beautiful.” Buck laughed.

“Oh I’m sorry.” She laughed.

“Papa!” Chris pulled on Bucks shirt. “Can we get ice cream?”

“Buddy, we’ll get ice cream later at the park with daddy.” 

“Have a lovely day sir.” The cashier handed him his bag.

“Ok it’s.” Buck looked at his watch. “2:03 which means, we should start heading to the park.” 

“Yay!” Chris’s crutches clicked as he sped up.

“Hey slow down speed racer I got a baby here.” Buck rolled the stroller a little faster.

~~~~~~

“Mi Corazon.” Eddie kissed Buck. 

“Hi honey.” Buck said. “Someone wanted me to tell you they think you’re beautiful.”

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Well they wanted me to tell my wife, but I don’t have one so you’re the next best.” Buck laughed. 

“I love being second best to your imaginary wife.” Eddie joked.

“No one comes before her.” Buck joked. 

“Do you wanna come sit down.” Eddie Leads Buck to the small picnic he set up. 

Chris had already gotten settled in the sandbox and Charlotte was sitting on the blanket playing with toy keys. 

“Eddie, I’ve been thinking and I think I should take paternity leave.” Buck said. “I love working so much but today I had so much fun staying home with the kids.” 

“I didn’t expect you to be a family guy.” Eddie said. “But I think you should do it if you see fit.” 

“I didn’t think I’d be a family guy till I met you.” Buck took Eddie by the hands. “I love you. You’re my world. You and our kids.” 

“Our kids.” Eddie kissed Buck. “I love my family. My wild crazy boys and my beautiful girl.” He pulled Charlotte to a stand, holding her little hands.

They’d been trying to get her to walk for weeks. Trying a little every day so when Eddie let go and saw his little girl walk he was so amazed. 

“Oh my god!” Eddie cheered. “Oh my god!”

“Holy crap! Our baby can walk!” Buck cheered along.

~~~~~~

When they were packing up the car a woman and her son passed and she said “you guys have a beautiful family.” 

“Oh my god so do you.” Buck responded. “Your son is so cute.” 

“Yeah, he gets that a lot, gonna be a total heartbreaker.” She laughed. “My wife hates it when I say that, but just look at him.” She pinched his cheeks.

“That’s how i feel with Chris. That kids always smiling and ladies love him just like his dad.” Eddie said cockily.

“Babe you’re in a gay relationship.” Buck rolled his eyes. 

Buck loved making new friends. Always has, so meeting a new friend in this woman at the park felt so right. 

“She was nice.” Eddie said. 

“I’m glad we exchanged numbers.” Buck laughed. “She was super nice and her son and Charlotte seem to be the same age.” 

“Play Dates?” Eddie suggested. 

“Yeah!” Buck laughed.

“I like the way you think baby.” Eddie kissed his boyfriends cheek.

“I know, that’s why you love me.”


End file.
